LemonClan (warriors one shot lemons)
by AdventurousEevee
Summary: 18 STAY OUT! This is a clan entirely built for lemons and breeding. Hooray. MxM and MxF
1. Allegiances

WARNING

THIS FIC CONTAINS 18+ SENSITIVE CONTENT. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 AND/OR DONT WISH TO SEE THIS KIND OF CONTENT. DON'T COMPLAIN AND WHINE IF YOU DISLIKE THE CONTENT, THIS IS PURELY FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY IT.

MxM and MxF pairings occur here. I just suck at writing FxF. Also, nobody pairs for life here. Anyone can mate anyone.

LemonClan

Clan roles explained

Leader - The one who leads the clan. Everyone follows their orders no matter what they are.

Deputy - The one who's next to be leader and also helps the leader out and isn't held in high regards.

Medicine Cat - Does healing. Doesn't often take part in the lemons.

Medicine Cat Apprentice - In training to become a Medicine Cat.

Warrior - Just the regular cats who have undergone training.

Apprentice - A cat in training to become warrior. Thanks to StarClan, they cannot bear kits until they become warriors. They don't have one particular mentor, all warriors are responsible for their training.

Kits - Too young to be apprentices yet, so they don't take part in the lemons.

Queens - She-cats looking after or close to giving birth to kits.

And with that, here's the clan -

Leader - Clawstar (M)

Deputy - Smokepelt (M)

Medicine Cat - Barkscar (M)

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Patchpaw (M)

Warriors -

Cherryfur (F)

Smallpool (M)

Darkclaw (M)

Oakbriar (M)

Sunstreak (M)

Whiteriver (F)

Breezerunner (F)

Tinyflame (M)

Apprentices -

Icepaw (F)

Blackpaw (M)

Tallpaw (M)

Sharppaw (M)

Brightpaw (F)

Moonpaw (F)

Queens -

Dappleshine (F) (has 4 kits, father is Darkclaw)

Rowanpelt (F) (expecting kits)

Kits -

Splashkit (M)

Tigerkit (M)

Lionkit (F)

Leafkit (M)


	2. Smallpool x Darkclaw

Smallpool and Darkclaw were out hunting together in the forest. Smallpool seemed very alert and ready to catch any prey, but Darkclaw had his eyes on Smallpool the entire time.

Smallpool then spotted a small mouse up ahead. He crouched down into a hunting crouch slowly, but before he could pounce, he realised Darkclaw was on top of him, his dick slowly emerging from its sheath.

"Darkclaw! N-Now's not the time for—" he began.

"Silence. The Warrior Code says anywhen is the time for mating." hissed Darkclaw before shoving his member inside Smallpool's tailhole.

The rough dick caused Smallpool to let out a small scream of pain. He was the smallest warrior and Darkclaw's huge member surprisingly still fit. Darkclaw pulled out before thrusting hard back in again and began to pump in and out at a steady pace.

The pain turned to pleasure and Smallpool began panting and moaning in lust as the huge cock slammed his ass. He began to move his hips back and forward to provide more pleasure as Darkclaw began to speed up. The mouse had run off by now but they weren't concerned about it anymore. They could find more prey later.

"Ohhh, Darkclaw!" moaned Smallpool. "Harder, please! Faster! Give it your all! I want all of you!"

Darkclaw suddenly sped up more than Smallpool had suspected, slamming in and out rapidly. His thrusts became more powerful every time and Smallpool moaned in pleasure.

Smallpool felt so much pleasure from the rough dick, stretching his walls and making him feel so full. But just as he thought he was full enough, Darkclaw shot out his warm, sticky cum inside of him, still pumping as he did so, fucking his cum deeper into Smallpool.

Darkclaw kept cumming for longer than Smallpool expected but he didn't complain. When it ended, Darkclaw pulled out.

"Nnn...Darkclaw..." moaned Smallpool. "Don't stop...I want more..."

Darkclaw obliged to this. He pushed Smallpool up against a tree for support then began to slam his tail hole again, even harder this time. He pumped in and out at jackhammer pace, Smallpool moaninng and screaming in pleasure.

Smallpool had came on the ground several times already. He didn't want this pleasure to end, so they kept on going. When Darkclaw came again, another huge load, he just kept going and going, round after round, load after load. They must've done about 20 rounds before they finally stopped and returned to camp, Smallpool full of Darkclaw's warm cum.


End file.
